The present invention relates generally to the field of engraving. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated engraving apparatus.
A problem in the field of engraving is the lack of skilled engravers available to perform engraving operations. Prior to the introduction of automated engraving machines, engravers were required to have knowledge of workpiece selection, cutting speeds, and workpiece fixturing. Engravers were also required to have some level of manual dexterity to physically engrave the workpiece. The automated engraving machine resolves a number of these problems and reduces the skill level required of an operator. Based on input from an operator, the automated engraving machine can retrieve the proper workpiece from a storage area, position and clamp the workpiece, and then engrave and dispense the workpiece -all with limited action on the part of the operator.
In general, however, the presently available automatic engraving machines are unnecessarily complex with respect to the number of parts required and the required maintenance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,003 to Goldman discloses one example of an automated engraving machine. While this prior art engraving machine is suitable for its intended purpose, the design of the machine is unnecessarily complex. In particular, this design is complex in that multiple motors are required to position and engrave the workpieces. This is true, in part, because of the structural arrangement between the shuttles, which transport the workpieces, and the clamping mechanism used to clamp the workpiece during the engraving process. Ideally, the shuttles should move easily between their various positions without friction from contacting the clamping mechanism.
Another potential area for improvement over prior art machines involves a reduction in the footprint size of the apparatus. These automated vending machines can be placed inside specialty or department stores to allow customers to purchase a personally engraved item without having to enlist an operator to perform the engraving operation. However, to achieve maximum potential, such machines must be small enough to fit into the aisles of the stores so that customers can have access to the machines without the machines interfering with the operation of the stores. The machines currently known consume a significant amount of floor space and are cumbersome to position in many locations inside of a store.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an automated engraving machine that is simple to construct, easy to maintain, and compact in size.